


Shining Light

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [22]
Category: Super Junior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-02
Updated: 2008-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #24 - Spotlight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining Light

Sungmin was awed by, and slightly jealous of Kyuhyun, especially when the younger was onstage, singing his lungs out, his heart out, his soul out as everyone in the building, the fans, the rest of Super Junior, everyone melted inside and out. It made him love the younger, and want to have him all to himself, and yet he knew that wouldn’t happen. It made him wish that, though he could sing beautifully, he could put that amount of emotion into the word and lyrics that flowed from his own mouth. He was like an angel in the bath of that light, glowing in heavenly wonder and serene emotion. Sungmin wanted.

Kyuhun was entranced by, and slightly obsessed with Sungmin, especially when the elder was practicing martial arts, or really any other time. Any time. But the martial arts was definitely the most inspiring, the twisting, turning, kicks, punches, and most assuredly the intense look of concentration adorning those normally sweet as sugar features. He was like a fierce warrior, all glory and strength. Kyuhyun wanted.

They came together one evening, each realizing the other’s desire as an accidental caress led to gasping breathes, a race down the hallway to find seclusion behind closed doors. Clothes removed, they met, grasping, gasping, and moaning as they created a white heat that shined brighter than the spotlights they had previously viewed each other in.


End file.
